Disney Heroes Episode: Ann VS Mega Man
Disney Heroes Episode: Ann VS Mega Man Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible battles Mega Man in the first match of the Universes Tournament, but when Xigbar/Luxu teams up with Proto Man and crashes the match, the Heroes must assist Mega Man to stop the problem. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible entering the Battle Ring in a Stadium at Mario Planet, then she sees Mega Man enter the ring to battle her in the 1st match of the Universes Tournament. The Heroes meet Roll, Mega Man's Girlfriend and Dr. Light, they explain about the Tournament and the winner gets 1 Wish from the Super Dragon Balls. The match begins as Mega Man uses his Blaster to fire an energy attack at Ann, but she dodges it with her fast speed and reflexes. Then she powers up to Super Saiyan as Mega Man uses his weapons such as Fire Blast, Ice Beam and Electric Wave, but luckily Ann avoids it and uses her Instant Transmission Kamehameha attack to defeat Mega Man giving her Team their 1st Win in the Tournament. At a safe distance, Xigbar/Luxu sees Ann Possible winning her 1st Match of the Universes Tournament when Proto Man shows up and asks that he wants to battle Mega Man, he agrees on 1 advice...he gives him the Dark Powers so he can use his advantage. Then Proto Man attacks the Stadium with his Dark Energy Blasts damaging stands as the fans cleared the area, Goku doesn't like this so he and the Heroes form up to battle Proto Man & Xigbar/Luxu. Act 2 The Heroes attack as Xigbar/Luxu uses his Keyblade to defend himself, plus Ann, Sora, Kairi & Mega Man got the Upperhand as they free Proto Man from dark powers. Then Vanellope & Roll arrived to rescue a few people who are trapped in the Stadium. Sora, Kairi, Aqua & Ava defeats Xigbar/Luxu as he recovers, he tells Ann's Team that it was a taste of what's to come in the Tournament. Then he teleports to safety as the Heroes thanked Mega Man for helping the Team and rescuing the people, Roll kiss Mega Man in the cheek with Sora and Kairi looking surprised. Beerus is glad that Xigbar/Luxu wants to plan on making the 'Heart Keyblade' and test his full Strength on Sora & Kairi, but Ann plans to not let this happen and her Team will win the Universes Tournament with Teamwork, Courage, Family and Honor. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Stadium in the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle, the 1st Match of the Universes Tournament is ready to begin) (Tim Gasby): 'Hello, everyone. I'm Tim Gasby along with Jimmy Shorts and welcome to the 1st Match of the Universes Tournament' (Jimmy Shorts): 'Tim, this match is going to be epic. Ann Possible is going up against Mega Man so we better strap yourselves in and enjoy the fun' (Before Ann Possible step into the Ring) Goku: 'Now if Mega Man switch his Weapon, be on alert' Vegeta: 'And just don't stand toe-to-toe with him, he's a quick learner' Ann Possible: 'Battling against Protoman will be easy as Pie' Kim Possible: 'Mom, you're already cool. So don't push it' Kairi: 'It's time, Ann.' Sora: 'Good luck out there' (Then Ann enters the Battle Ring Arena) Xigbar/Luxu: 'I have a job for you, Protoman' Protoman: 'Go ahead and say something' Xigbar/Luxu: 'If you want to battle Mega Man, then I shall give you Dark Powers to handle situations' Protoman: 'Just let me take that chance' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Very well' (He uses his Keyblade to give Protoman Dark Powers) Protoman: (Evil Control) 'I will succeed with your help' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Ann's Team have Lunch with Mega Man, Protoman and Roll) Ann Possible: 'You really think that Xigbar is planning on creating the Heart Keyblade?' Beerus: 'He needs to collect the 5 Keyblades from the 5 Keyblade Foretellers including the Master of Masters and Xigbar's, then absorb energy from the 7 Princesses of Heart to make it work' Mega Man: 'If he's succeeds then the Odds will increase for Ann's Team with their only chance of winning' Kairi: 'Well, Sora and I'm not about to let this happen. Ann's Team will succeed on winning the Tournament' Goku: 'And we'll be there to protect you both' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Kim Possible said 'Mom, you're already cool. So don't push it'.png|Kim Possible tells her mom Ann something People are pumped for this match.png|People cheered at the Battle Stadium Vanellope drives her Go-Kart to assist the Heroes.png|Vanellope uses her Go-Kart to attack Protoman Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Marital Arts Category:Teamwork Category:Sports